Sieges
Castle Sieges How to participate in a siege battle How to apply 1. Talk to the Gate Captain to apply for the castle siege. 2. The Gate Captain standing in front of Castle Bent in Berneo is in charge. 3. Application period: 00:00 GMT Wednesday to 12:00 GMT Saturday. 4. The applicants: Guild masters. 5. Application fee: 1,000,000 Carats. 6. Qualifications: The guild level must be 1 or above (No limitation on the number of applicants) Siege Period 1. The adminstrator NPC located inside Castle Bent in the Berneo map is in charge. 2. Start time: 13:00 GMT Saturday. 3. Battle duration: 1 hour. Joining the siege 1. Talk to the Gate Captain to enter the siege map. 2. Move to the siege map through the Gate Captain. 3. The siege will be announced to everyone an hour before it begins. 4. All the participants must move to the siege map on their own accord. There is no auto teleport. 5. The siege map is accessible before the battle, but players will be moved back to the start location when the battle begins. 6. Players who join the siege after it has started spawn in different locations, depending on the side they join (attacker or defender). 7. Non-participants may enter the siege map and observe the battle. Observers will spawn at the initial start location. Winning the siege 1. The guild that controls the Crystal at the end of the siege takes the castle, and is named as the winner. 2. The opposing guilds must battle with each other to dominate the field. The capture and final ownership of the Crystal and Castle is applied to the guild and not to individuals. 3. Takeover effects: When a guild successfully occupies the castle, the members of the guild that claimed it will spawn inside the castle. The other players will respawn at their respective start locations. The castle gates and Crystal Tower will be restored. 4. Whichever guild occupies the castle at the end of the siege wins and takes control of the castle. Major Strategies Bidding for siege positions 1. The siege positions provide a spawn location much closer to the castle than the default spawn location, which grants the advantage of allowing reinforcements to enter the battle faster. 2. The Gate Captain is located in front of Castle Bent in Berneo. 3. The besieging guild has the right to occupy the siege positions near the castle. 4. The besieging guild master has to apply to occupy those siege positions using the Occupy Siege Positions menu. 5. The final result is available at the deadline, which is 12:00 GMT Saturday, using the Confirm Siege menu from the Gate Captain. 6. Bidding is in Fletta concentrate, and bidding guilds are able to see the current bid by speaking to the Gate Captain. 7. Bidding process: The two highest bidders will take the seige positions. Bidding guilds can increase their bid until the end of the auction. Catapults 1. Besiegers can attack the castle with siege engines. 2. The catapults naturally become a high value target for the defenders, making it a focal point in battle. 3. Usage: The catapult automatically reloads itself over time. The players then fire it by toppling the support. It might take time, but it's a fine tool to break down the gates from afar. 'Outer walls ' 1. Besiegers can enter the castle by destroying the outer walls. This can be used as a surprise attack strategy. 2. The Outer walls are accessible through a small path in a recess. Guild NightBladz 11:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Guild Category:Sieges